Coldest Moon
by BattleRocket
Summary: If Leafpool had revealed her secret sooner, what would have happened? If Squirrelflight had Brambleclaw's real kits, would anything have gone differently? Three kits born on a snowy day in Leaf-bare, and the struggles they face as warriors.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. All Warriors are (c) Erin Hunter. All characters of the warrior series are (c) Erin Hunter. All other characters are (c) BattleRocket, and may not be copied or recreated in any form whatsoever without permission from BattleRocket first._

* * *

**Prologue**

Snowflakes fell gently on a normal day in Leaf-bare. All was quiet in the Thunderclan camp, and things finally seemed peaceful, just as Starclan had predicted. No cat stirred, as dawn had not come yet, and the stars still twinkled gently overhead as the gentle snores of the sleeping warriors echoed around the rocky walls.

Some paw-lengths outside of the camp, though, an argument was taking place. A light brown she-cat huddled in a crudely made moss nest, obviously in great pain. Though she was in great pain, the she-cat knew that she wouldn't make a sound; she couldn't make a sound. All of her effort was put into not yowling out loud at the agonizing contractions through her swollen belly. A ginger she-cat stood beside her, holding out a dripping piece of moss and urging the she-cat to drink.

"Are you alright, Leafpool?" The ginger she-cat meowed soothingly. "Just one more and that's it. It'll all be over before you know it."

Leafpool let out a low moan. "I don't know how much more I can take, Squirrelflight." She meowed. "I never realized kitting would be such hard work!" She pushed with all her might, her belly clenching with the effort as the last kit slid out onto the moss.

Squirrelflight nipped the sack, and the golden tom squeaked as it huddled towards Leafpool, suckling eagerly along with the two other kits; one a black she-cat, and the other, a gray tom.

Leafpool purred, but she did not seem happy. "What will I do, Squirrelflight?" She asked. "I can't be a medicine cat after the clan finds out about these kits!"

Squirrelflight soothed her sister with a lick of her head. "I have an idea, Leafpool." She reassured her sister. "I'll pretend these kits are mine. After all, I _have_ been expecting Brambleclaw's kits for some moons now."

Leafpool shook her head, her amber eyes wide with dismay. "You can't, Squirrelflight!" She meowed desperately. "Your belly is already swollen. The she-cats around camp have already started whispering about it for days now!" She shook her head. "Some cat will find out eventually."

Squirrelflight's green eyes flashed. "Then let them find out eventually." She meowed. "I will not let you throw away your role as a medicine cat because of this."

Leafpool looked ready to argue again, but hung her head in defeat. "Very well, Squirrelflight." She meowed with a sigh. "If you insist, I will go along with your plan.

Squirrelflight purred. "I'm doing this for your own good, Leafpool." She insisted, the continued. "The kits will be old enough to walk in a few days from now, and we'll go back to camp then. I'll tell them that I had my kits earlier than I thought, and you were there to help…"

The two sisters continued to converse through the night as the first rays of sunlight shone into Thunderclan camp.

A dark tabby tom poked his head through the warrior's den, parting his jaws in a yawn as he padded out into the clearing, ready to arrange the first patrols of the day. Before he could do so, though, a golden she-cat bounded towards him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Could I ask you something, Brambleclaw?" She she-cat asked, her eyes shadowed with worry.

Brambleclaw thought about it for a second. Though he didn't want to keep the other warriors waiting, the she-cat looked distressed about something. Flicking his tail, Brambleclaw nodded. "Of course, Sandstorm." He meowed. "Is there something worrying you?"

Sandstorm nodded. "It's Leafpool and Squirrelflight." She meowed. "They haven't been seen in days! I checked their nests this morning, and they were both cold, and the scents were stale."

Brambleclaw frowned, feeling guilty that he had not noticed his own mate missing. "I'll organize a patrol to try and find them." He reassured Sandstorm. "I'm sure they couldn't have gone far. Leafpool's probably just gone to gather herbs."

Sandstorm nodded, her face relieved. "Thank you Brambleclaw." She meowed, dipping her head to the deputy before padding off to join the senior warriors. Brambleclaw gave her a nod before going to meet the other warriors.

"Thornclaw, Dustpelt, Mousefur and Spiderpaw. Go out and see if you can find any signs of Leafpool and Squirrelflight." He ordered. "Check the territory thoroughly before going to other clans for help. I don't think that they would cross the other clans' territories by accident, but it was pretty dark when they left." He saw the other warrior's eyes light up with surprise, but they didn't question his orders as they bounded out of the thorn barrier.

Brambleclaw nodded to himself, and was about to go arrange the dawn patrol when a yowl sounded at the thorn barrier. Spiderpaw bounded over to Brambleclaw, out of breath.

"Squirrelflight and Leafpool are back!" He meowed, grinning happily. "Squirrelflight's had kits!"

Brambleclaw purred as he headed over to the entrance, his tail held high.

Once there, the tabby tom licked his mate fondly on the head. "Why didn't you tell me your kits were due so soon?" He asked her. His face was full of pride as he smiled at the three kits next to Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight smiled, though she looked quite exhausted. "They came earlier than I expected them to." She meowed. "I was lucky that Leafpool was with me."

Leafpool fidgeted next to Squirrelflight. "That's right." She meowed. "We were collecting herbs when her kits came, so we had to wait a few days before they were fit to travel back. I apologize if we worried you."

Brambleclaw shook his head. "Not at all." He assured her. "I'm grateful for you helping Squirrelflight. Imagine what would have happened if you weren't there!"

Leafpool didn't say anything else, though she glanced around the circle, as if she were afraid of something. She cowered under her mother's gaze, and looked as if she were hiding something.

Squirrelflight gave her sister a sharp glare, but didn't say anything as she herded her kits along with her tail. "Come on." She meowed. "I'll take my kits to the nursery. They must be exhausted."

Leafpool caught her mother's stare, and cowered as she saw her mother narrowing her eyes at Squirrelflight. She shook her head, mustering up her courage. If her mother already suspected Squirrelflight of lying, it wouldn't be long before the clan was to find out as well. If she didn't tell the truth now, her sister would suffer along with her. And Leafpool would never forgive herself if that were to happen. She would rather suffer by herself if that were the case.

Stepping boldly past her sister, she stopped the ginger she-cat with her tail. "No!" She meowed, loud enough for the entire camp to hear. A hush immediately fell on the camp, so quiet that Leafpool could hear a mouse scuttling in the leaves. The she-cat gazed around at the startled warriors, her voice surprisingly level.

These are not Squirrelflight's kits!" She declared. A collective gasp rose from the warriors, and murmurings of disapproval arose from those listening.

"Leafpool!" Squirrelflight gasped, glaring at her sister, though her eyes betrayed her distress.

Leafpool gazed warmly at her sister. "I'm sorry, Squirrelflight." She meowed. "I'm ever so grateful for your help. No cat could ask for a better sister." She stood with her head held high, meeting each warrior's gaze before taking a deep breath. "These kits are not Squirrelflight's." She meowed again.

"They are mine."

* * *

**Read and Review please! Hope you all like it!**


	2. First Outing

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. All Warriors are (c) Erin Hunter. All characters of the warrior series are (c) Erin Hunter. All other characters are (c) BattleRocket, and may not be copied or recreated in any form whatsoever without permission from BattleRocket first._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A soft wind breeze blew into the nursery, ruffling Jaykit's pelt as he burrowed deeper into his mother's fur, seeking warmth. He could hear his brother and sister playing not too far away from his mother's nest, causing the queens to scold them for being too loud once in awhile. The small grey kit let out a squeak as something heavy landed on his back, knocking the breath out of him.

"Get up, Jaykit!" A voice squeaked into his ear. Jaykit could identify the meow as his sister Hollykit's, and shook his head, his tail flicking for her to go away.

Another voice joined her, cuffing Jaykit on the ears as it spoke. Jaykit identified the voice as his brother, Lionkit's, this time. "Come on, Jaykit!" His brother's meow had almost a pleading tone to it. "There's nobody to play with here, so Ferncloud's sending us outside. Don't you want to come?"

Jaykit had half a mind to refuse his brother again, when a soft nose nudged him out of the nest. Jaykit landed on the soft nursery floor with a small thump, and his mother's scent wafted around him. "Your siblings are right." She meowed soothingly. 'Why don't you go play with them, since you're awake already?"

Jaykit sighed, getting to his paws reluctantly. "Okay, Leafpool." He meowed, padding over to where his siblings' scents were, sensing their paws kneading the ground anxiously.

"Finally!" Hollykit meowed, her ears flicking with impatience. "I'll race you both to the clearing!" Without warning, the she-kit charged off, her paw-steps fading fast as she bounded out of the nursery.

Lionkit got to his paws, surprise flashing off of his pelt. "Come on!" He meowed to Jaykit, bounding after Hollykit. "We can't let her beat us!" Jaykit nodded as he pelted after his brother.

By the time Jaykit had arrived at the clearing, he could hear Hollykit's triumphant yowl of victory. Lionkit stood next to her, his breath coming in gasps, as was Jaykit's own. "Slow slugs!" She meowed, sticking her tongue out at Lionkit.

Lionkit snorted. "Not fair!" He protested. "You had a head start; that's the only reason you won!" The tom had managed to catch his breath, and Jaykit could feel excitement in his brother's pelt despite his defeat. Lionkit pulled something else from underneath his paws, and Jaykit's whiskers twitched as he scented mouse.

"Look what I got!" Lionkit meowed as he picked the mouse up and held it by its tail. "I picked it out of the fresh-kill pile when no warriors were around. We can play with it while Ferncloud's kits are sleeping!"

Hollykit squeaked with excitement. "Great!" She meowed, waggling her haunches and preparing to spring at Lionkit.

Lionkit stuck his tongue out at Hollykit. "Bet you can't catch me!" He taunted, and Jaykit could hear his brother's paw-steps bounding off as he teased Hollykit with the mouse.

Hollykit nudged Jaykit with the tip of her tail. "Let's go get him!" She meowed as she ran off, leaving Jaykit to follow her scent. As the two caught up with Lionkit, Jaykit pinned his brother down as Hollykit grabbed the mouse from his paws.

Lionkit thrashed under Jaykit's weight. "Unfair!" He protested. "Get off of me!" Jaykit cuffed his brother lightly around the ears as he scrabbled off, pricking his ears with amusement as Lionkit gave himself a thorough grooming.

"Hey, Jaykit!" Hollykit's mew caught Jaykit's attention as he turned towards her. "See if you can catch this!" The mouse whistled past Jaykit's ears as his sister threw it towards him. "Too slow!" She teased as it landed inside of the medicine cat's den. Jaykit frowned, but got to his paws.

"I'll get it!" He mewed, heading towards the medicine cat's den.

"Do you know where it is?" Hollykit asked anxiously, and Jaykit could sense worry beneath her pelt.

"Of course I do!" He snapped irritably at her. "Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't use my sense of smell as well as you can!" Rolling his eyes, he pushed past the thin layer of brambles that covered the entrance to the medicine cat's den.

"Hello, Jaykit." Jaykit turned his head towards the direction of the voice, and he flicked his tail as he recognized the scent of Brightheart coming towards him.

"Hello, Brightheart." He meowed simply. The one-eyed she-cat wasn't the actual medicine cat, as the entire camp knew. She was simply filling in the position until another cat willing to assume the role took the position. Jaykit often remembered his mother, Leafpool, telling him the story of how she had resigned from being the medicine cat after revealing that they were her kits. The clan had been quite devastated and sorrowful about her resignation, but they had agreed that it had to be done, since it was against the warrior code for medicine cats to have kits. Since the clan could not do without a medicine cat, it was agreed that Brightheart would assume the role temporarily, since she was the only cat that had any knowledge of herbs.

Jaykit flicked his ears as he recalled his mother telling him that she had broken the warrior code by loving a Windclan cat, Crowfeather, as well as having kits. He and Lionkit hadn't had any particular reaction to the news, though Lionkit had stuck out his tongue at the thought of having a Windclan father. His sister, though, had not taken the news lightly. Hollykit had had a fit, sulking in the corner of the nursery for days as she muttered about how Leafpool had broken the warrior code so many times. Her anger had not lasted, of course, and she soon returned to her normal, cheerful self, much to the relief of Jaykit and his brother.

Shaking his head free of the memories, Jaykit realized that Brightheart had asked him something. The gray kit lowered his gaze, embarrassed. "Sorry, Brightheart." He mumbled. "Did you ask me something?"

Brightheart sighed as she leaned over and licked him between the ears, causing Jaykit to hiss. Why did the entire clan have to treat him like a newborn kit just because he was blind? "I asked you if you needed anything." Brightheart meowed after stepping back. "Do you need any herbs for your mother? Is she alright?"

Jaykit shook his head. "Leafpool's fine." He answered. "I'm looking for a mouse that Hollykit threw in here. Have you seen it?"

Brightheart sighed again as she rummaged in the back of the herb storage for a moment before taking something out. Jaykit's nose twitched as he smelled the scent of mouse beneath all of the herb dust.

"I was wondering how that got in here." Brightheart meowed. "You'll never get to be a warrior if you don't respect your prey."

Jaykit picked up the mouse in his jaws as Brightheart nudged it towards him. He knew that part of what Brightheart had said was for his own good, but he couldn't help but feel some resentment towards her. They were just trying to have some fun! "Sorry, Brightheart." He mumbled, dipping his head slightly. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Though her words were stern, Jaykit could pick up a trace of amusement in them as he bounded out of the den and towards his siblings. "I got it!" He meowed breathlessly, dropping the mouse at their paws.

"Finally!" Lionkit meowed impatiently. "We've been waiting forever out here!" He bent down to pick the mouse up, and then wrinkled his nose. "It smells of herbs!" The golden tom complained. "Gross!"

Jaykit rolled his eyes. "Look, are you going to play with it or not?" He snapped. "It's the only mouse we're going to get, and-" He broke off as another voice sounded from the nursery. "Kits! Time to come back to the nursery!"

Lionkit groaned. "Can't we stay a bit longer, Leafpool?" He pleaded.

Leafpool shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Lionkit." She meowed sympathetically. "Squirrelflight's kits are due soon, and I won't have you three waking her up in the middle of the night with your midnight adventures!"

Hollykit sighed. "Okay." She meowed, though Jaykit could tell that she was disappointed. He picked up the mouse in his jaws before padding back to the nursery, convinced that no warrior would want to eat one covered in herb dust.

Back in the nursery, Leafpool scolded the three sternly when she saw the herb covered mouse in Jaykit's jaws.

"That could have fed a warrior or two." She meowed sternly. "This is Leaf-bare, and the warriors need as much prey as they can get. Don't waste the prey that Starclan gives us."

Jaykit and his siblings nodded meekly. "Yes, Leafpool." They meowed.

Leafpool nodded, satisfied. "Get some sleep now." She meowed. "You've all had a busy day." Curling up in the nest, Leafpool herded her three kits towards her and wrapped her tail around them.

Hollykit gave Lionkit a sharp nudge. "This is your fault." She hissed, though her tone was warm. "If you hadn't taken that mouse, Leafpool would have never noticed that we were gone."

Lionkit's jaw dropped in outrage. "That's not true!" He meowed. "Besides, you were just as eager to play with it as I was."

Jaykit sighed as he wrapped his tail around his paws, listening to the sounds of his siblings bickering as he fell asleep, exhausted from the day's adventure.

* * *

**Read and Review please! Hope you all like it!**


	3. Greencough

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. All Warriors are (c) Erin Hunter. All characters of the warrior series are (c) Erin Hunter. All other characters are (c) BattleRocket, and may not be copied or recreated in any form whatsoever without permission from BattleRocket first._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The scent of fear awoke Jaykit. The gray tom sat up, alarmed as he noticed unusual amounts of movement outside of camp. Pricking up his ears, he scented Hollykit and Lionkit beside him, still sleeping soundly. Moving as quietly as possible, Jaykit padded around the slumbering queens and kits, poking his head out of the nursery entrance.

The scent of illness immediately greeted his jaws. Jaykit stumbled out of the nursery, startled at the bitterness of it coating the air. Paws drummed around him in all directions, and he could smell fear on every cat's pelt.

"What's going on?" Jaykit squeaked, twisting his head around to try and distinguish all of the scents that were milling around him at once.

A familiar scent nudged Jaykit out of the way, and he could hear the voice of Stormfur speaking to him gently. "Stay in the nursery, Jaykit." He meowed. "Longtail's got greencough. It's spread to the warrior's den now, and we don't want it to spread any farther." Wrapping his tail around Jaykit, the gray tom started to herd him back towards the nursery entrance. "I wouldn't want you to catch greencough as well. Stay in the nursery until the illness has passed." Jaykit started to protest, but Stormfur had already hurried away.

Resentment burned in Jaykit's pelt. Why was every warrior treating like a newborn kit? The small tom decided to venture out again, ignoring Stormfur's orders. The sickness had gotten worse. Jaykit could scent illness on groups of cats as they were herded to the medicine cat's den, and worry on every cat in camp.

Jaykit sniffed again, narrowing his eyes as he caught a particularly strong scent of fear and anxiety. He parted his jaws, drawing in the scent and trying to identify the cat that it was flooding off of. Tracing it between ill cats and healthy cats, Jaykit eventually came to a stop at a cat that he hadn't expected fear from. _Brightheart!_

_Of course!_ Jaykit narrowed his eyes at the direction of the medicine cat's scent. He knew that Brightheart had not been destined for the path of a medicine cat, and the fact that she was now faced with the deadly greencough made it worse. He knew that Brightheart would never forgive herself if she had to watch her fellow clan mates die around her, due to the plain fact that she did not have enough herbal knowledge.

Alarm flashed beneath Jaykit's pelt. He couldn't just let Brightheart handle all of those sick cats by herself! He had half a mind to go and wake up Leafpool, but decided against it. It would take too much time, and he would be able to help Brightheart himself. Pushing through the cats that were milling all around camp, Jaykit kept his nose fixed on Brightheart's scent until he felt his paws touch the she-cat's pelt.

Brightheart whipped around as Jaykit trod on her tail, fear flooding off of her pelt. "Jaykit!" She meowed, gasping. Her surprise soon turned to anger, and she pushed her muzzle up against Jaykit's whiskers. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. "There are cats that need treatment, and I can't keep them waiting!"

Jaykit hissed at her. "I'm here to help you!" He meowed. "I know the herbs to treat greencough better than you do, and I can help you treat cats twice as fast than if you were to do so yourself!"

Brightheart shook her head. "It's too dangerous." She insisted. "You'd be safer staying in the nursery until the illness has passed."

"What will I do in the nursery?" Jaykit retorted. "Sit and listen to my clan mates die around me?" Brightheart drew in breath to speak, but Jaykit continued, ignoring her. "I know it's not your fault that you can't treat all these sick cats at once, Brightheart, but you need help right now, and I can help you!"

Brightheart's tail swished on the ground, then drooped in defeat. "Very well, Jaykit." She meowed. "You can help." He eyes narrowed at him. "Do you know which herbs to use to cure greencough?"

Jaykit nodded. "Leafpool told me about it." He meowed, remembering that he was the only one that actually listened to his mother when she told stories about her herb storage. "She told me that it's catmint. It has a fresh, green smell, and the leaves are pulpy and filled with juice." He swept past her and into the den, poking his head out a few heartbeats later with a jaw full of pulpy leaves.

Brightheart seemed impressed. "That's right." She meowed, her tail flicking in approval as she brushed past Jaykit and into the den. She soon returned with a wad of fresh moss, dropping them on the ground as she began to shape them into nests.

"Set the leaves down first." She instructed Jaykit. "Grab some of the moss and start shaping them into nests for the sick cats to lie on." Jaykit did as he was told, his tiny paws taking longer to shape the moss, but eventually managed to make a suitable nest. Brightheart disappeared from his side, heading outside to herd the sick cats into the den.

Jaykit followed her, herding Whitepaw towards the fresh nests that he had just made. Whitepaw blinked at him through watery eyes. "Jaykit?" She murmured, breaking off as a cough racked her body. Jaykit ignored her, herding the white she-cat towards the nest as he heard her collapse on it gratefully.

Padding over to the catmint pile, Jaykit took a leaf gingerly in his jaws, making sure not to spill the pulpy juice inside of them. He pushed it in front of Whitepaw. "Eat it." He ordered, listening until he was satisfied that she had finished the entire leaf. Pulling out some more moss from the pile, he draped some over Whitepaw, then padded over to where Brightheart's scent was.

Brightheart greeted him with a flick of her tail. "I've finished treating all of the other cats." She meowed, flicking Jaykit on his flank gently with his tail. "Berrynose, Thornclaw and Spiderleg have caught greencough so far. The other cats don't seem to be infected." Jaykit nodded.

"I guess I'll leave now." He mumbled, starting to head out of the den.

"Wait!" Brightheart's urgent meow stopped Jaykit in his tracks, and he retraced his tracks until he was standing in front of Brightheart again. "What?" He meowed irritably.

"You handled the situation well." She meowed, her voice warm. "Not to mention the fact that you have a great memory of herbs already." She flicked her whiskers, one of them brushing Jaykit's muzzle. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" Jaykit asked, his eyes still narrowed at the she-cat.

"I'm saying that you would be a great medicine cat." Brightheart meowed, the certainty in her voice causing Jaykit to feel even angrier. He glared at her, his fur bristling.

"I don't _want_ to be a medicine cat!" He meowed defiantly. "I want to be a warrior!" Brightheart parted her jaws to speak, but Jaykit didn't want to hear it.

"Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean that I can't be a warrior!" He spat at her, whipping around and starting to head out of the den. Brightheart called his name, but he didn't turn around. Talking to her was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

As he headed towards the den's entrance, Jaykit stumbled. He started to feel a bit light-headed, but shook it off. It was probably because of the herbs. He heard Brightheart's paws drumming on the den floor as she bounded over to him.

"Are you okay, Jaykit?" She meowed; worry flooding off of her pelt.

"I'm fine-" Jaykit meowed, though it was cut off by a cough that racked his tiny body as he struggled for breath. He felt Brightheart's tail on his flank, and shook it off irritably.

"You're heating up!" Brightheart exclaimed as she bounded towards the pile of catmint.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Jaykit protested weakly, coughing again. He could faintly smell the scent of catmint as his legs buckled underneath him, Brightheart's yowl ringing in his ears as he lost consciousness.

"Jaykit!"

* * *

**Read and Review please! Also, check out the new poll on my profile!**


	4. Visitor

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. All Warriors are (c) Erin Hunter. All characters of the warrior series are (c) Erin Hunter. All other characters are (c) BattleRocket, and may not be copied or recreated in any form whatsoever without permission from BattleRocket first._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The air was cold as Jaykit blinked open his eyes. Scanning his surroundings, he noticed that he was in a forest. Alarmed, Jaykit got to his paws. The last thing he remembered before falling unconscious was that Brightheart had been fetching him catnip. How could he possibly have ended up in the forest? Fear shot through him. Did the clan think that a sick and blind kit would not be of any more use?

"Hello?" Jaykit squeaked as he turned his head from side to side. "Is anyone there? Mother? Brightheart?" He padded a few paw steps forward, but decided to stay where he was in case another cat came looking for him. A rustle sounded from behind the bushes, and Jaykit whirled around, tensed in case it was an attacker.

The cat that greeted him did not look at all threatening and hostile, and she had a warm smile on her face as she padded up to Jaykit. Jaykit shrank away, but the she-cat gently laid her tail his flank, and despite his fear, Jaykit felt comforted by her presence.

"There is no need to be afraid, little one." The she-cat meowed, still smiling. "There is only peace in this place. No cat can harm you."

"Where am I?" Jaykit asked. "I was in the medicine cat's den before, so why am I here?" Then, he recalled something Leafpool had told him about many times before; how there were starry cats that were his ancestors in the stars. Jaykit remembered Leafpool telling him about the forest that Starclan hunted in, and that only medicine cats were allowed to visit them. He trembled, fearful of what to assume. "Am I….dead?" The last word came out as a squeak, and Jaykit glanced up at the she-cat, hoping that it wasn't true.

To his relief, she purred. "No, little one." She meowed. "There is a place for you here, but not now. Your visit with Starclan today shows just how powerful you are." She licked his forehead gently. "You would make a wonderful medicine cat, Jaykit."

Jaykit pulled away from her with an angry hiss. Even Starclan believed that he was so useless as to only be able to be a medicine cat! "I don't want to be a medicine cat!" He meowed. "Why should I only be able to offer my clan herbs when I can fight to prove my loyalty?" He lashed his tail angrily. "Just because I'm blind, does that make me so useless that I can't become a warrior?"

The she-cat shook her head as she purred, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Dear Jaykit, you must understand that being a medicine cat is neither a burden nor low status. You can serve your clan in so many more ways that just being a warrior." Jaykit was about to protest, but the she-cat continued on. "You have a great power, Jaykit. Starclan has chosen this as your destiny."

"But I don't want for this to be my destiny!" Jaykit yowled. "I've always wanted to be a warrior, out on patrols and fighting battles! Not stuck in a medicine cat's den, sorting herbs all day."

"That's not all medicine cats do." The she-cat replied. "They heal their clan mates when they are wounded or hurt. How can a warrior be fit and healthy without the help of a medicine cat? Have you ever thought of that?"

Jaykit took in her words for a moment, and he seemed to understand some. "Who are you?" He asked the she-cat. "Are you one of my warrior ancestors?"

The she-cat purred. "I am." She answered. "I am Spottedleaf, the medicine cat several moons before you were born, when Firestar was still Fireheart, deputy of Thunderclan." She bent down and touched her nose to Jaykit's. "Rest now." She murmured. "Be ready to serve your clan in the best way possible Jaykit. It is your destiny."

Jaykit's limbs felt heavy as Spottedleaf's nose touched his. His legs buckled beneath him, and the last thing he saw before all went black was Spottedleaf's warm smile and her words still echoing in his ears.

"_Remember, Jaykit. It is your destiny._"

* * *

Jaykit awoke in the nest as the wave of blackness crashed down on him again. He could scent Brightheart not too far away from him, as well as his mother. He tried to get to his paws, but failed, and collapsed again in the soft nest. He could feel Leafpool's tongue rasping gently on his flank as she soothed him.

"I was so worried about you!" She scolded him. "What were you thinking, helping Brightheart when there was an outbreak of greencough around camp?"

Jaykit shrugged. "It was the best way to help my clan then." He meowed, stopping short as he coughed again, his body shaking.

Leafpool pushed a pile of herbs towards Jaykit, and he recognized the sharp smell as that of tansy, used to cure coughs. He chewed them slowly as he turned to Leafpool again. "How many days have I been sleeping?" He asked, his voice coming out hoarse from all of the coughing.

Leafpool's tail rustled the moss as she lashed her tail back and forth. "3 sunrises now." She meowed. "I was so worried that you weren't going to get better!" Jaykit was alarmed: had he truly been unconscious for that long? Leafpool went on. "All of the other warriors have already gotten better." She meowed. "They've moved back to the warrior's den now."

"I see you're feeling better, Jaykit." Brightheart's voice sounded as she padded over to him; her paws smelling of catnip and various other herbs. Jaykit nodded. "Yes, much better." He insisted. "Can I go back to the nursery now?"

Brightheart shook her head. "Not yet, Jaykit." She meowed. "You're still weak from your battle with greencough. You need to stay here a couple more days before you can return to the nursery with your siblings." Jaykit sighed, though he didn't complain. Staying in the medicine cat's den was the last thing he wanted to do.

Something thudded at his paws suddenly. Jaykit scented the smell of a freshly killed mouse. "Whitepaw wanted me to give that to you." Brightheart explained. "She's extremely grateful to you for helping her get better." Jaykit muttered his thanks as he took a bite of the mouse. It tasted plump and delicious, but Jaykit could not help feeling his pelt prickle as he remembered Spottedleaf's words. She had told him that it was his destiny to be a medicine cat; but was it really true? And if it was, was Jaykit really ready to assume such a role when his heart still yearned to be a warrior?

Brambles rustled as a cat bounded into the medicine cat's den. Jaykit's sharp nose identified the cat as Daisy, the cream colored she-cat from the horseplace. Brightheart was on her paws in a heartbeat. "What's wrong, Daisy?" She asked anxiously.

The she-cat was out of breath as she answered, but Jaykit could feel warmth and happiness beneath her anxiety.

"Squirrelflight is kitting!"

* * *

**I apologize for updating so late, but School has been quite busy lately. Here's the new chapter though! Read and review, and check out the link on my profile!**


	5. Kitting

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. All Warriors are (c) Erin Hunter. All characters of the warrior series are (c) Erin Hunter. All other characters are (c) BattleRocket, and may not be copied or recreated in any form whatsoever without permission from BattleRocket first._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Brightheart was up on her paws immediately. "I'll be right there." She meowed to Daisy. "Keep Squirrelflight calm until I do." Jaykit heard the fading of rapid paw steps as Daisy bounded back to the nursery with a brief flick of her long-furred tail. His whiskers twitched as Brightheart disappeared briefly into the herb storage cavern, quickly reappearing with a wad of tangy herbs in her jaws.

"I'm going to help Squirrelflight." She meowed. "Will you watch over Jaykit for me, Leafpool?"

Jaykit bristled, ready to deliver a stinging retort, but felt his mother's tail brush his flank gently before he could. "We'll be fine, Brightheart." She meowed. "In fact, I'd like to go with you to watch my sister's kitting, and offer her support if she needs it."

Jaykit could sense relief beneath Brightheart's pelt, but the she-cat still sounded doubtful as she meowed. "Are you sure Jaykit will be alright by himself?"

Jaykit hissed, getting to his paws shakily. "I'm perfectly fine by myself!" He snapped, blue eyes flashing as he glared at Brightheart. "If you're really worried about me being by myself, then let me go back to the nursery!"

He heard Brightheart draw in a sharp breath as if she were about to speak, but Leafpool's gentle meow interrupted first. "That's not a bad idea." Jaykit's sharp ears caught her murmur. "Jaykit's bound to get lonely spending all his time in here." He tail flicked with amusement before she continued. "Besides, if he's feeling well enough to snap at you, I'm sure he's well enough to return to the nursery.

There was a long pause, and then Brightheart sighed. "I suppose Jaykit's well enough to leave the den and return to the nursery." Jaykit's paws prickled as he felt the she-cat's gaze fixed on his pelt. "As long as I check up on his condition every day. He's still got some ways to go before he fully recovers."

"That'll be fine." Leafpool replied. Jaykit nodded to show that he agreed as well. Getting to his paws, the gray kit padded behind Leafpool and Brightheart as they made their way to the nursery.

* * *

As Jaykit neared the nursery, pacing paw steps reached his sharp ears. He recognized the scent of Brambleclaw, Thunderclan's deputy, anxiety prickling off his pelt as he stood guard just outside of the nursery entrance. Leafpool was first to enter the nursery, brushing past Brambleclaw and flicking her tail past his flank.

"Take care of Squirrelflight." Jaykit heard him murmur as Leafpool brushed past.

"I will." Leafpool promised. "She's my sister, after all. I won't let anything happen to her or her kits."

Jaykit sensed Brambleclaw nod, and followed Leafpool past the layer of brambles into the nursery. The familiar scents of milk and kits welcomed him, as well as the unusual sensation of pain in the atmosphere. Daisy's gentle mew sounded from the very back of the nursery, where the pain seemed the most heavily concentrated.

"Over here!" The she-cat called. "Squirrelflight's kits are coming!"

Jaykit matched his pace with his mother's as she bounded over to where Daisy was. Squirrelflight's scent was sharp with pain, her breathing fast and shallow. "Leafpool placed a paw on Squirrelflight's belly. Jaykit could sense a calm sensation around her, despite the situation at paw. He leaned forwards curiously, his whiskers twitching.

"The first kit's coming." Leafpool meowed, more to Squirrelflight than any other cat. "You're doing just fine." Her soft murmur soothed Jaykit, and he could sense Squirrelflight relax a bit as well, though pain was still coming off her pelt in waves.

"Ready?" Leafpool murmured. "Push now." Jaykit sensed Squirrelflight's stomach contract, and the soft rustle of moss as the first kit was born. Leafpool picked it up, the rhythmic laps of her tongue warming the kit until it let out a loud squeak. Then, she set it down gently, and Jaykit could hear the squeaking fade into silence as the kit began to suckle eagerly.

Squirrelflight let out a low moan, and Jaykit could sense the contractions in her belly tighten as the second kit plopped out onto the moss. This one, to his surprise, was passed towards his paws by Leafpool.

"Lick it to warm it up." His mother ordered him. "When it draws in breath and starts to squeak, place it by Squirrelflight's side." The she-cat turned her attention back to Squirrelflight, pressing her paw on her sister's belly. The kit felt wet in Jaykit's paws, and he began to lick it all over, gradually drying the kit until it stopped shivering.

A yowl sounded beside him, and he heard the moss rustle wildly as Squirrelflight's tail lashed about in pain. Leafpool dabbed some wet moss on Squirrelflight's head, murmuring to her comfortingly. "This kit's a big one, so it's taking longer." She meowed to Squirrelflight. "This is the last one Squirrelflight, you're almost there."

At last, Squirrelflight let out a gasp of relief, and the moss under her scrunched as the third kit landed onto the nest. The kit in Jaykit's paws let out a small whimper, and he continued to lick it vigorously until it started to squeak, tiny paws churning the air. Leafpool picked the kit up by the scuff and nudged it gently towards Squirrelflight's belly next to the third kit, which was already suckling eagerly. Brightheart, who had been watching nervously beside Leafpool, padded over to Squirrelflight and set down a bundle of herbs next to the new queen.

"Eat this borage." She meowed, nudging the sweet-smelling herbs towards Squirrelflight. "They'll help keep your strength up and help your milk come." Squirrelflight thanked her, and Jaykit made a mental note to himself of the name and functions of the sweet-smelling herb. Again, Spottedleaf's advice rang in his head; was this truly his destiny, to be surrounded by herbs and delivering kits all day? A whispering voice encouraged him that it wasn't just that, but much more, but Jaykit couldn't bear to think of not becoming a warrior.

"Jaykit." The mew of his mother interrupted his thoughts. "Go get Brambleclaw and tell him he can come in now." Jaykit shook his head free of his troubling thoughts, and rushed out of the nursery, where Brambleclaw still stood guard.

"Leafpool says that you can come in now." He meowed tail flicking as he stared at the direction of the tabby's scent.

"How is Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw questioned. "Is she alright?"

Jaykit nodded. "She's fine." He meowed; trying to remember how many kits he had heard land on the moss. "She's had three healthy kits." The wave of relief from Brambleclaw's pelt nearly knocked him over as he brushed past Jaykit and into the nursery. With a flick of his ears, Jaykit followed.

The sound of Brambleclaw's purring guided Jaykit back to where Squirrelflight and his mother were. Squirrelflight was purring as well, her three kits suckling contently by the curve of her belly.

"What should we name them?" Brambleclaw murmured to his mate, bending down and licking one of his kits on the head.

Squirrelflight licked one of the kits on the head; Jaykit recognized it as the one that he had been licking not too long ago. "How about we name this one Emberkit?" She suggested. "Her ginger pelt shines like fire."

Brambleclaw murmured in agreement, his tail flicking over another kit. Jaykit recognized the scent of the kit that had been the last one born. "This one reminds me of Hawkfrost." At the mention of this name, the air hung briefly with tension for reasons Jaykit didn't know, but quickly evaporated into happiness for the newborn kits. "I'd like to name him Hawkkit." After some hesitation, Squirrelflight agreed with a slight purr.

The last kit was still unnamed, and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight decided to name her together. After some discussion, Jaykit heard them name the she-kit Mothkit.

"Emberkit, Hawkkit and Mothkit." Leafpool murmured. "Those are wonderful names."

"Thank you Leafpool." Brambleclaw meowed as Squirrelflight yawned, exhausted from the effort of kitting. Jaykit's pelt prickled as he felt the deputy's gaze on him as well. "Thank you too, Jaykit." He meowed another purr rumbling in his throat.

His mother's scent wreathed around him as her tongue licked his head. "You did well, Jaykit." She meowed. "Squirrelflight will need some rest now. Why don't you get some rest too?"

Jaykit nodded; his paws felt too heavy to keep him up any longer. He staggered over to his nest, where his siblings were already curled up asleep. He pressed his pelt up against theirs, and soon after, fell asleep, exhausted from the day's work.

* * *

**I apologize for updating so late; schoolwork's been quite busy. I should be back on track now! R&R please!**


	6. Destiny

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. All Warriors are (c) Erin Hunter. All characters of the warrior series are (c) Erin Hunter. All other characters are (c) BattleRocket, and may not be copied or recreated in any form whatsoever without permission from BattleRocket first._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Cold air awakened Jaykit from his slumber, weaving around the kit and sending a shiver down his spine. He sat up, rubbing his muzzle with a tiny paw. The moss beside him felt cold, and when he scented the air, his sibling's scents were stale, and he guessed that they had already gone out to play in camp. Jaykit attempted to get up, but his legs buckled underneath him, and he was forced back down into the nest with a grumble.

A tail rested gently on his back, causing Jaykit to turn around. _Leafpool. _His mother's scent weaved around him as she spoke softly in his ear. "You had a long day yesterday, Jaykit." She murmured. "You'll need to rest for at least another day before you're well enough to play with your siblings again."

"That's right." It was Brightheart who spoke this time, and Jaykit heard paw steps heading towards him, followed by a small _thud_ on the mossy nest. Jaykit recognized the scent of tansy, mixed with a few unfamiliar herbs. Strangely, there was no trace of catmint, despite the fact that Brightheart had insisted that he still had a slight bit of Greencough. Beside him, confusion was prickling at his mother's pelt as well, along with unease, her emotions similar to what he was feeling at the moment.

Brightheart didn't give either him or Leafpool to ask the unspoken question though, and her tail flicked the cold earth as she explained hurriedly. "I know there isn't any catmint in the pile." She began nervously. "But the supply just ran out yesterday. I'm going to the Twoleg garden today to go collect some." The moss rustled as the she-cat pushed the pile of herbs towards Jaykit. "This tansy and borage should help you feel better until I find the catmint, though."

The bitter tang of the herbs stung Jaykit's throat as he swallowed them, and he screwed up his face in a frown as he curled up in the nest again. "Can't I go outside now?" He asked Leafpool as soon as Brightheart's paw steps faded out of the den. "I feel perfectly fine. There's no need to fuss anymore over me."

Leafpool sighed, curling up next to him, their whiskers brushing. "I'm afraid not." She murmured. "You heard Brightheart; you're not allowed to leave the nursery until you've rested for at least one day." Her pelt was still prickling with unease, and Jaykit guessed that it was probably over the troubling news that Brightheart had just told them. Without catmint, the entire clan would be in danger if Greencough if the disease were to strike again.

He sighed again, burrowing deeper into the moss as another cold breeze blew in. "Alright." He grumbled, closing his eyes as his mother's pelt pressed against his. Within moments, the scent of milk, as well as the sound of nursing kits lulled Jaykit into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Leafpool!" A fearful yowl broke the silence of the camp as Brightheart rushed into the nursery, disturbing Jaykit's sleep. He sat up, jolting awake with alarm as he sensed waves of fear flooding off of Brightheart's pelt. Beside him, Leafpool was on her paws immediately, rushing to the she-cat's side, meeting her at the entrance of the nursery.

"What's wrong, Brightheart?" She murmured soothingly, trying to comfort her friend.

Brightheart's tail lashed as she explained. "The catmint..." She meowed, pausing for a breath in between her words. "I went to the Twoleg garden to collect the catmint, as that's the only place to find it. When I went there, there was nothing but planks of wood and rubble." Her meow rose to a higher octave as she continued, fear building up in her pelt. "The Twoleg garden was completely covered with wood and Twoleg objects, blocking off any trace of catmint! The only opening there was too small for me to fit into, and it was threatening to collapse when I tried to reach a paw in." Her yowl was so loud now that Jaykit had to put his paws over his ears to muffle the sound. "What will we do now that there's no catmint? It's the only cure to greencough, and Thunderclan still needs it to survive Leaf-Bare!"

Leafpool's answer was drowned out, but Jaykit still felt her alarm prickling his pelt as another voice sounded in his ear.

"_Jaykit._" Spottedleaf's murmur sounded in his ears, and Jaykit blinked, realizing that he could actually _see_ her tortoishell pelt in the gloom of the nursery. Her amber eyes were warm as she licked him on the ear. "_You know what you must do."_

Jaykit shook his head. "No." He meowed, churning at the moss with his paws. "Not me. The Twoleg garden has been blocked off. There's no way to get the catmint now. Brightheart said so herself."

"There is one thing that she did not mention." Spottedleaf meowed, worry lighting in her eyes. "The garden has not been completely blocked off. There's still a small opening there, narrow enough for a kit to crawl through. Deep in the rubble, the garden still flourishes with catmint. But time is limited, as the rubble threatens to collapse on the garden, erasing all traces of catmint from existence.

"But why me?" Jaykit asked in dismay. "Why do I have to be the one to retrieve it?"

"It is your destiny, Jaykit." Spottedleaf answered. There it was again. Destiny. The exact same phrase that Jaykit had heard in his dream. And as much as he wanted to deny it, he had to admit that Spottedleaf's words held truth in them.

Spottedleaf's pelt brushed his. "Go now." She murmured. "I will guide you." Her outline faded, and Jaykit's vision clouded over again. The she-cat's scent still remained in the air, and Jaykit could scent it wreathing around him as he got to his paws.

"There is a small opening in the back of the nursery." Spottedleaf murmured softly in his ear. "It is next to the place where Squirrelflight and her kits reside. Their scents will guide you to the location of the exit."

Jaykit swiveled his ears in the direction of the nursery entrance; Leafpool and Brightheart were still talking quietly, their heads together and muffling the sounds of their conversations. With Spottedleaf's scent still by his side, he got up, silently getting out of the nest and heading towards the far corner of the nursery where the Starclan cat had directed him to go.

The scents of kits and suckling were easy to identify, and Jaykit made his way carefully towards the new queen's scent. Squirrelflight was asleep, her even breathing peaceful as her three kits suckled by her side. As Jaykit passed the she-cat, he felt an uneasy sensation prickling at his pelt. One of the kits had stopped suckling, his closed eyes trained on Jaykit. _Hawkkit._ The scent was familiar, and Jaykit recalled that this kit had been the only kit to breathe in his first breath without being warmed up. Now, that same kit was gazing at him, and though neither of them could see, Jaykit felt a connection pass between them, some unspoken message that he couldn't quite put his paw on.

Then, it was over. Hawkkit turned his attention back to Squirrelflight's belly, resuming suckling. Jaykit shook his head free of those thoughts, and focused his attention on finding the narrow opening that would lead to the outside world. A breeze blew in, and Jaykit could feel that the breeze was stronger in one part of the brambles than the others. He started to pad in that direction, his paws feeling the brambles until they caught in a small hole. He stopped, feeling around the hole until his paws identified a small opening, one that was too small for even a full grown kit.

"You will be able to make it through." Spottedleaf's meow sounded beside him again, and Jaykit bunched up his hind legs, struggling with all his might to squeeze out of the den. The fit was tight, brambles grabbing at his pelt and managing to rip off some of his gray tabby fur, but Jaykit managed to get out, landing out the grass outside with no more than a soft _thud._ He heart Spottedleaf purr beside him, and got to his paws with a shake of his pelt.

"This way." Spottedleaf's scent left his side, heading rapidly towards the forest. Jaykit followed, his paws pounding on the dirt as he bounded after the she-cat. They headed past numerous trees; each covered with a thick layer of snow, and through bramble covered bushes. Jaykit winced as they tugged at his fur, pulling off some and causing bare patches to appear in their place. Despite that, he continued on, Spottedleaf's encouragement giving him strength as he continued to follow her.

They ran for a long time before Jaykit began to sense change in the atmosphere. The forest scents were fading rapidly, and in their place was the scent of Twolegs and wood, the dampness of the atmosphere plastering his fur to his body. He was panting by now, and though none of the bramble bushes had caused any serious injuries, Jaykit was exhausted from the long run.

"You're almost there, Jaykit." Spottedleaf meowed. "There's a small opening that leads to the entrance of the garden. It's there that you'll find the catmint that Thunderclan needs so desperately." Her scent left his side again, this time, swerving off of the path they had been following and towards a grassy plain. Jaykit's paws were glad of the brief rest, enjoying the feel of the grass as to the rocky path they had been following just moments ago. The forest scents were completely gone now, replaced by a damp smell of rainwater and ice, sending a chill down Jaykit's spine. Spottedleaf had stopped, her scent surrounding a section of the Twoleg house that had been worn away, the wood cracking as it fell on the grass.

"It's right through here." Spottedleaf meowed, her scent guiding Jaykit through an opening that was covered with wood. The wood had split down one side, and a piece of it brushed Jaykit's pelt softly as he squeezed his way inside.

The inside of the rubble was damp and musky smelling, many pieces of the wood had already rotted away due to excessive amounts of snow piled on it. Jaykit had to rely on following Spottedleaf's scent solely, relying on his sense of smell to guide him through the fallen wood and bricks that was once the Twoleg den.

Suddenly, he stopped. The scent of the wood and rubble was still strong, but there was another scent around him, overlying the scent of Twolegs. His paw reached out in front of him; there was a small fence in front of his paws. Spottedleaf was purring next to him, and Jaykit leaned down to sniff the sodden soil that was covered with a layer of snow. A familiar scent greeted him; sweet and pulpy, wreathing around his scent glands as he dug his paw down into the snow.

A leaf brushed his paws, and Jaykit leaned down, using his teeth to snap the roots and pull out a bundle of the pulpy catmint leaves. He smiled inwardly; imagine what his mother and Brightheart would say when he went back to camp!

Spottedleaf's scent was still there, all around him, but when she spoke, she didn't sound pleased. "You're not out of danger yet, Jaykit." She meowed. "First, you must leave this place. It will not hold much longer."

As if her words had been an ominous warning, the wood around Jaykit started to wobble. The wood started to creak dangerously, as if it were threatening to fall down on him. Then, the first piece of wood fell. It wobbled, and then crashed, directly on the garden where the catmint had once been, barely missing Jaykit's tail.

Jaykit didn't need any further coaxing. The kit put on a burst of speed, and ran, Spottedleaf right by his side. Wood around him started to fall like dominos, one after the other in continuous succession. One grazed Jaykit's tail, and another scratched his ear as a shard broke off of it, causing him to wince. Still, Jaykit continued to run, heedless of anything other than the fact that he had to get out of the rubble as quickly as possible.

Air began to prickle his pelt, and Jaykit knew that the entrance to the tunnel wasn't too far away. But, the rubble wasn't far off from collapsing completely. Already the wooden supports had collapsed, littering the tunnel in pieces. Jaykit could hear the bricks above it rattling ominously, and the roof tiles above the bricks sliding downwards as well.

"Jump now, Jaykit!" As soon as he heard Spottedleaf speak those words, Jaykit bounded forwards, and with a last yowl, threw himself towards the exit of the tunnel.

* * *

Leafpool was pacing around the nursery, her tail flicking wildly as Brightheart tried to comfort her.

"I'm sure Jaykit's alright." She meowed, though her worried expression said otherwise. "He's probably just outside with his siblings.

"I'm tried looking for him outside of the nursery!" Leafpool snapped. "Hollykit and Lionkit haven't seen him anywhere!"

The rustling bushes distracted them, and Leafpool and Brightheart stared in astonishment as Jaykit came padding slowly out. The kit's pelt was covered in scratches, and his muzzle was flecked with dust and wood shavings. He walked slowly towards the stunned she-cats, and set the catmint down by Brightheart's paws.

Brightheart gazed down at the clump of catmint, her jaw wide with undisguised surprise. "Jaykit, how?" She murmured.

But Jaykit wasn't listening. It had already become clear to him that he was never going to become a warrior like his siblings. Spottedleaf had told him numerous times that he wouldn't, and that this was the destiny that Starclan had laid out for him. He looked up, cloudy blue eyes staring directly at Brightheart. His destiny was clear to him now.

"I need to be Thunderclan's next medicine cat."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update! I made this chapter longer, so it took more time! Read and Review please!**


End file.
